Saving the World
by RemyTheReaper
Summary: Chapter 3 up! The Kudley army does damage control, but things aren't always as they seem... Kudley KutnerxThirteen
1. Thirteen

Thirteen walked into the dimly lit room, looking around suspiciously. She wasn't sure where she was, or how she had gotten there, but she was getting an eerie feeling.

"Sit" The voice came from whoever was sitting in the large backed computer chair facing away from Thirteen. Behind it was a wooden desk with several papers on it, and a blue plastic chair sat on the opposite side from the more comfortable looking chair.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes" Thirteen did what she was told, sitting in the chair and looking around. The floor was black, the walls to her left and right were black, the wall behind her was black, and the ceiling was black. Alternatively the wall behind the desk was a lovely shade of maroon.

"I think you know why you're here" The voice was clearer now, as the chair turned around to reveal a young girl who looked suspiciously like Thirteen. She pulled a nameplate out of nowhere and placed it on her desk. Thirteen took a second to read it, "Remy" Well, wasn't that strange?

"Actually no"

"Really?" Remy shuffled around the papers on her desk and rolled her eyes, "Dammit, I knew I should have made sure Kenneth was around to brief you. Okay fine, watch this." She clapped and a screen appeared against the maroon wall. Thirteen watched as the clip of her and Foreman from the preview for next week's episode played. When it was over the screen disappeared and Remy tilted her reading glasses down so she could glare at Thirteen over the top of them.

"As you can see," she began, pushing her glasses back into place, "You are partaking in an inappropriate relationship that must be stopped."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and contemplated getting up and walking out, but she wasn't sure there was actually a floor beneath her feet and found it safer to stay seated. Still, she was unsure of how to respond to her younger counter part.

"Is dating a coworker so wrong?" She asked finally. Remy shook her head,

"Absolutely not, I support many coworker couples, Chase and Cameron, Jim and Pam,"

"Who?"

"Never mind. The point is that you and Foreman just don't work as a couple because he's gross and you aren't"

"Thank you?"

"You're Welcome. Now, I need you to break up with Foreman…in fact I need you to not go out with him in the first place, Mmkay?" Remy asked, now sitting Indian style in her chair and waiting for Thirteen's response.

"Umm, no. I like him. I'm not going to stop liking him because you call him gross and tell me that I'm not allowed to like him." Thirteen wanted desperately wanted to get up and leave now, but aside from the lack of floor, she was also pretty sure there was no door to get out. Remy clapped again and her magic screen reappeared with one word on it, "Foreteen"

"Now look, this would be your couple name. It's another number. Do you want that? You want another number!? It isn't even a prime number! It's divisible by two and seven!!" Remy said, getting irrationally upset. Thirteen smartly chose not to comment, staying silent until the word on the screen changed and her mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"Kudley!?"

"Actually, it's pronounced more like cuddly…"

"That's me and Kutner! Why would you put us together!? That makes even less sense than me and Foreman" Thirteen cried in exasperation. Remy sighed, was it time to go to the last resort yet? She let Thirteen vent a little longer.

"Kutner's a geek! All he does is watch Star Trek and talk about the time Neil Patrick Harris stole his car while he and his room mate were driving to get burgers…" Finally Remy snapped, pulling a silver chain with a unicorn charm attached out of her pocket and beginning to swing it back and forth in front of Thirteen's face.

"Follow the unicorn…back and forth…come on, follow the unicorn" Remy watched while Thirteen got a dazed look on her face, watching the unicorn charm swing back and forth in front of her face.

"Good, now repeat after me…you do not like Foreman"

"I do not like Foreman…"

"You hate Foreman"

"I hate Foreman"

"When ever Foreman tries to talk to you, you will turn and leave the room."

"When ever Foreman tries to talk to me I will kick him then turn and leave the room."

"Nice touch! Okay, You are madly in love with Kutner"

"I am madly in love with Kumar" Remy frowned,  
"No, Kutner"

"Kutner"

"Right…now when I count to ten and three fourths you will fall asleep. When you wake up you will be back In Princeton Plainsboro, and you won't remember any of this except for the hating Foreman and being in love with Kutner parts" Remy counted to ten and three fourths and Thirteen woke up to find herself in the differential room at Princeton-Plainsboro. Taub was standing in front of her, looking annoyed,

"What just happened" Thirteen asked, rubbing her eyes and silently cursing the large window letting in too much light.

"You fell asleep. It's a good thing you woke up before House got here, remember what he did to Kutner?" Taub said, smirking slightly as he went to get himself a cup of coffee. Thirteen didn't respond, rubbing her head and frowning. She felt like she had just had a really strange dream, but she couldn't quite remember it…

* * *

"Remy, where'd you put my calculator?" Remy's sister Ray wandered into the kitchen to find her younger sister staring intently at the television screen, a grin plastered across her face.

"Look" Remy pointed at the television screen and Ray rolled her eyes, of course, she had forgotten it was Tuesday. Humoring her little sister Ray watched as on the screen Foreman tried to talk to Thirteen and instead of responding Thirteen kicked him, then proceeded to leave the differential room and stand out in the hallway.

"Why is she doing that?" Ray asked. Remy threw her head back and laughed evilly before putting on a calm face and turning to her sister,

"Because I told her to"

"You are one evil little child"

**A/N: YAY! So, like I said, Read, Breathe, Repeat and everything will be Okay. Also, please review somewhere in that process. To help with the healing process I will be creating a collection of "Kudley" fics, at least one a week, until "Foreteen" is abolished. Also, if you are a Kudley supporter the "Kudley Army" has been started. It is a C2 and we are trying to get lots of people to subscribe and/or join the staff (you don't actually have to do anything as staff member) If you are interested in becoming staff please PM me and I'll make sure you get added :)  
**

**-Remy**


	2. What They Really Think

**A/N: Now for another installment of…SAVING THE WORLD!! –Mixed cheers from nonexistent crowd- I'm not self inserting this time, but I will be in the next chapter when the Kudley Army has a field trip to pay David Shore a little visit…Well anyways here's the chapter, it has nothing to do with the last chapter, so don't get confused lol. This chapter is what Kutner and Thirteen REALLY think about their fake life as Fan Fiction stars hehe...**

"Finally, some down time" Thirteen flopped down onto her couch next to Kutner, handing him a beer. Kutner nodded in agreement,

"You can say that again. That last fic was brutal"

"Oh shut up. You were just lurking in the background! I had to make out with Cameron!" Thirteen said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Yeah well it was boring for me!" Kutner tried in his defense. Thirteen simply rolled her eyes, looking around her apartment.

"I'm so glad David Shore finally gave me an apartment. Now we have somewhere to hang out other than the differential room. Although the fridge is stocked with really cheap beer" She said, looking at the beer bottle in her hand. There was a plain label on it with indistinguishable words. Kutner shrugged,

"He probably didn't want to deal with getting permission to use a brand name in the show. Everything that's true there is true here…even though this is just Fanfiction"

"I know, but it's still lame." Thirteen said with a sigh. Her apartment was comfortable enough. It came stocked with microwave Thai noodles, beer, and various other food she supposedly liked. Her closet was full of various outfits, and around ten pairs of suspenders, but she didn't have a washing machine so she could only wear each outfit once. Luckily, they restocked every so often. Just then the lights flickered and Thirteen swore loudly and shut her eyes as everything began to spin.

"You guys too?" She opened her eyes at the familiar voice. Cameron was next to Chase, both sitting at the long conference table in the dark room. Thirteen nodded, taking a seat next to Kutner. It was another busy Fanfiction day. She just hoped it wasn't an update of the last story she had been in. Even if David Shore thought she was bi-sexual, men were her preference and she knew for a fact Cameron was completely straight, and in love with Chase.

"Look Scooby, the gangs all here!" The four doctors sitting at the table looked up to see House and Wilson standing in the doorway.

"If this is another Hameron…" Chase trailed off looking mad. He always had a hard time dealing with the fact that Hameron was more popular than Chameron. Just then Cuddy appeared in the doorway and sighed, sitting down next to House and Wilson.

"Another one!? I just got out of a badly written drabble. What's this one?" She asked.

"Dunno, I think we're still waiting on Foreman and Taub" Kutner said, glancing towards the door. After a few moments though words appeared on the wall.

"Looks like they got left out again" Wilson said as they all began to read the summary on the wall.

_It's been five years since Amber died. Now, returning to Princeton-Plainsboro after so long Wilson is surprised by what has happened to his old friends. Huddy, Chameron, Kudley and minor Hilson. _

"Not another one of these" Cuddy whined.

"Yeah well at least you aren't pregnant…again!" Cameron said angrily, gesturing at her newly swollen stomach.

"What's Kudley?" Everyone was quiet at Thirteen's question. It _was _a new word. It was a couple definetly, but who?

"I think it's us," Kutner said slowly, "Kutner and Hadley…Kudley"

Thirteen's face paled and the others chuckled slightly, turning back to their normal cliques and leaving Kutner and Thirteen sitting awkwardly. Well at least Kutner felt awkward, Thirteen was just confused.

"How does this work? Usually when we're a couple in Fics they're angsty and have to do with my Huntingtons."

"You would rather be in an angsty oneshot where you're dying and depressed?" Kutner asked, turning his head to the side slightly. Thirteen shook her head.

"No! I mean it's just new… It's intriguing." She gave a small smile, which Kutner returned.

"Yeah…Yeah I mean it's better than 'Foreteen' right?" Kutner asked. Thirteen cringed,

"Oh god, don't even go there. That was just gross. Really. Gross." She laughed and Kutner joined her. Even if they were stuck in another lame fanfiction for now, they were still together. And Foreman was nowhere to be found. So it was all good.

**A/N: Yay. Kudley lives on. And I was just wondering if anyone else noticed that season 4 Thirteen ALWAYS wears suspenders? I mean her lab coat usually hides them, but you can see really obviously in the episode "You Don't Want to Know" that she's wearing them. Anyways PLEASE review and I'll mention it again, The Kudley Army is in need of more staff, so if you're interested please PM me (NOT KudleyCreations. I made that account just to start the C2 because you can only manage 1 per account).**

**-Remy**


	3. The Scheme

**A/N: Hi people. There has been some foreshadowing about –shudders- **_**Foreteen**_** in upcoming episodes, so I thought another chapter of this was necessary. This chapter stars not only the cast of House, but Revengent and me as well. now on to the story…**

Deep in the hills of California, two girls sat concealed in bushes outside of the building where several TV shows film. They had been there for nearly an hour, and were prepared to wait all day if it came to that. The younger of the two, a teenaged girl with dark curly hair and contrasting pale skin dropped the binoculars she was holding and sighed,

"They should have been here ten minutes ago." She remarked, sitting back in the grass and taking a of the fluffernutter sandwich she had brought.

"They'll be here soon," the other girl replied, "they have to go through make-up and everything." She continued to look through her own binoculars, also eating a fluffernutter, as she kept her gaze focused on the parking lot on the other side of the bushes. They had a mission and they weren't going to give up until they had accomplished it. Soon, she heard rustling in the bush next to her and she knew Remy was back on watch.

"Do you think he'll be one of the first ones here, or one of the last?" Remy asked, the view on her binoculars drifting away from the lot and following a squirrel, which was jumping from tree to tree nearby.

"Well, he's not the very first one here" Revengent said, her binoculars focused on the car that had pulled into the lot. It couldn't be him, there was no way he would be caught dead driving such a girl car.

Remy whipped her binoculars back into position just in time to see the driver of the car step outside. Her green eyes grew wide and a scream escaped her lips,

"Jesse!!!!!" She made to jump to her feet at the sight of the Aussie actor, but Revengent grabbed her arm, keeping her from blowing their cover,

"Look!" Revengent cried softly, her eyes glued to the binoculars. A second person stepped out of the car, shutting the door and walking around to Jesse. Jesse was looking around suspiciously.

"Did you just hear someone scream my name?" he asked his companion who shook her head.

"I didn't hear anything." She admitted, taking his hand in her own and following him into the building, listening to his musings about how he had heard someone shout his name. Revengent waited until they were inside before lowering her binoculars and looking over at Remy who was curled up in a ball on the ground, rocking back and forth.

"Jesse got back with Jennifer. They said it wouldn't happen. They said they were done" she was mumbling to herself, seemingly unaware of the world around her. Revengent sighed, snapping her fingers in front of Remy's face,

"Remy, we're here for a reason. Let's kidnap Omar, then you can cry about losing Jesse"

Remy sniffled and nodded, once again resuming her position with her binoculars. They didn't have to wait long for in the next few moments two cars pulled into the lot next to each other.

"It's him!" Revengent cried as Omar Epps emerged from the front seat of a frumpy looking black car. Remy felt a wave of excitement hit her.

"Let's do this!" She was about to stand up, but for the second time that day Revengent kept her from blowing their cover.

"Stop! Look!" Remy sighed and quickly pulled her binoculars back out just in time to see Olivia Wilde step out of the car next to Omar's. Her eyes widened and she hurled the binoculars to the ground.

"What do we do! I expected him to be totally friendless and arrive alone!"

"Well, we can just wing it. We have two autograph stun pens, so I guess we can just take her too or something. Quick, lets get out there while they aren't looking!"

In a flash the two girls had put on their best fan girl smiles and popped out of the bushes, autograph books and pens in hands. Staying calm, they approached the two stars who were chatting by their cars.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE OLIVIA WILDE AND OMAR EPPS!" Revengent began in typical fangirl fashion. Olivia smiled politely, and Omar genuinely. He could recognize a fangirl when he saw one, but this was the first time he had one of his very own.

"Could you sign our autograph books?" Remy gushed and they both pushed the books and pens towards the actors at the same time.

"Sure. Who should I make this out to?" Olivia asked, opening to a clean page. Omar on the other hand had just flipped open to a new page and while Revengent said her name to Olivia, Remy watched Omar click the pen and winced. He got an odd look on his face for a second and Remy wished she had a camera. Then, without warning, just as Olivia was about to click her own pen, he fell to the ground.

"Damn it, he clicked too soon." Remy mumbled as Olivia dropped her pen to the ground and knelt over Omar.

"Oh my god, one of you get help, call 9-1-1!" she cried, but Remy and Revengent weren't listening.

"What do we do with her!?" Remy hissed nervously.

"I don't know! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"Well do something!"

Just as Olivia turned to see why they were standing there uselessly, Revengent lifted her binoculars up and hit her on the head as hard as possible. She got the same amusing look on her face as Omar before she too flopped over onto the ground.

"That's one way to take care of it…" Remy said with a shrug and Revengent smiled sheepishly,

"I panicked."

They looked down at the two unconscious people at their feet contemplating what to do.

"What do we do with them?" Remy asked finally, nudging Omar with her foot. Revengent shrugged,

"I never thought we'd get this far."

"Yeah, me either. I figured we would fail miserably. But we didn't so this is kind of awkward." She nudged Omar a little harder, but only managed to roll him slightly on top of Olivia.

"AGH, FORETEEN!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, realizing what she had done. Quickly, she and Revengent grabbed Omar's arms and attempted to drag him away from Olivia, but only managed to move him so that he was no longer crushing her.

"We can't move him! He's too heavy!" Revengent cried in defeat, dropping Omar's arm and glaring down at him. This was definitely not what they had planned. She looked up at Remy, but found that she looked just as defeated.

"Can we move her?" Revengent asked finally, motioning to Olivia's limp body. Remy shrugged,

"Probably, but the whole point of taking Foreman was so that in his absence Kudley could happen. If take her, then it really can't happen."

"But we could hold her hostage and only agree to give her back if David Shore promises to kill Foreman and write Kudley." Revengent suggested. Remy thought it over for a second then grinned,

"I like it! This way he'll have to give in. otherwise…well I'm not sure otherwise, I don't want to hurt her…"

"We'll deal with that when we get there, grab her ankles." Revengent commanded, grabbing Olivia's wrists. Remy grabbed her ankles and they managed, with some difficulty, to lift her up. As they were halfway to the bushes though, Remy dropped her heavily and Revengent stumbled backwards in surprise.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't grab her wrists." She mumbled,

"Someone's coming!" Remy said, unfazed by Revengent's muttering. Revengent looked up and sure enough, another car was pulling into the parking lot.

"What do we do!" Remy asked, for what felt like the millionth time that day. Revengent didn't answer though, simply watched as the car pulled into a parking space and the driver got out.

"TAUB!" Revengent cried happily, despite herself. Remy got a wide smile on her face as their beloved Taub spotted them and walked over, aware of the bodies of his costars lying on the ground, but not doing anything.

"Hello" He said with a small wave. Remy and Revengent both grinned and Remy held out her hand,

"Hi I'm-"

"You're Remy, and you," he gestured to Revengent who had dropped Olivia and rushed over to Remy's side, "are Revengent."

The two girls stared at him in wide-eyed wonder.

"How did you know!?" Revengent asked. "Taub" smiled,

"I've been keeping up the Kudley Army missions online. I figured you guys would be here today, I just wasn't sure I was going to run into you."

"You're a Kudley supporter!?" Revengent asked in disbelief, while Remy stood too shocked to answer. Taub laughed,

"Of course! Oh, do you want some help with these two?" He pointed to Olivia and Omar. Both Remy and Revengent nodded furiously. Before they could tell him what to do he had grabbed both of them and hidden them in the bushes, tying them up so they couldn't get away when they woke up. This all took about three seconds. Then he ran over and stopped in front of Remy and Revengent.  
"Well I'd better get inside, good luck with the mission!" And with that he was gone, leaving probably his only two Fangirls staring slack jawed where he had been a moment earlier.

"Did he just…" Remy managed to choke out after a moment. Revengent nodded, even though she hadn't heard the rest of Remy's question. After standing in shock for a little bit longer they silently went and climbed back into their bushes hiding spot.

"Ulch, this hiding spot was not designed for four people" Remy grumbled, shoving Omar over as she sat down next to Revengent. Omar toppled over and his head landed in the middle of a bush. Remy and Revengent didn't seem to notice, and if they did they didn't care.

"So what do we do now?" Revengent asked. Remy shrugged,

"They start filming soon, so I guess that's when they'll notice that Omar and Olivia are missing. So I guess we just wait." She picked up her previously discarded binoculars and took up her position at the bushes once more, but this time she only saw a field of blue. It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

"Hey, there's someone on the other side of the bushes!" she said stupidly loud. Revengent couldn't help but shake her head as there was a mumbling on the other side of the bushes and then they rustled and parted. When they did the girls found themselves staring back at two pairs of blue eyes and one pair of brown. Oops.

"You're hallucinating." Remy stated matter of factly. Hugh turned to Robert with an amused smirk,  
"Fangirls?"

Robert nodded in agreement, "Fangirls"

"Wait a second," this time it was Lisa who spoke up, "Do you have Olivia and Omar back there?"

"Nope. Like I said, you're hallucinating." Remy said, smiling innocently as Revengent looked on, trying not to laugh.

"Foreteen Fangirls." Robert said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. It was then that a wave of anger hit Remy and the pleasant smile dropped from her face,

"We. Are. NOT. Foreteen. Fangirls." She said, her voice getting deeper and more threatening with each word.

"You kidnapped Thirteen and Foreman, but you're not Foreteen Fangirls?" Hugh asked. Remy looked ready to kill, and Revengent figured it would be a good time to step in,

"We're Kudley Fangirls. We only meant to kidnap Omar so he couldn't film. She was an accident."

"Huh." Robert, Hugh, and Lisa stared down at them silently, then Hugh shrugged,

"Well, Fangirls will be Fangirls" he said. The other two nodded in agreement and walked away, leaving Remy and Revengent shocked again.

"This day really isn't turning out the way I expected." Remy said, looking over at Revengent with a smirk,

"Yeah, I figured they'd be more opposed to us kidnapping two of the main characters of the show."

"Well, maybe they don't like Foreteen either…" Remy said with a shrug, repositioning herself at the bush with her binoculars. There was just one more actor they were waiting for…Kal.

An hour later he still hadn't arrived.

"What the hell? Why isn't he here yet!?" Remy sat back on her heels and glanced at their captives. Omar was still passed out, head in bush, and Olivia hadn't moved yet so she assumed that Revengent's binoculars were harder than she had previously thought.

"Maybe he went through a back entrance?" Revengent tried hopefully, also sitting back and sighing as she poked Olivia, "I hope I didn't really hurt her…" she added as an afterthought,

"She'll be fine," Remy assured uncertainly, "And there is no back entrance, I checked the map."

"So why haven't the writers and stuff come yet?" Revengent asked, and Remy's face went pale. Something was wrong…very wrong.

"But that means…"

"You're the one hallucinating." Olivia had sat up, her bindings falling uselessly at her feet, her eyes glowing red. Remy and Revengent screamed and that's when she woke up.

* * *

"Kutner! Kutner wake up!" Remy Hadley shook the motionless body next to her until he began to stir, then finally he rolled over and faced her.

"Whadda…Remy it's the middle of the night." He grumbled, shutting his eyes to go back to sleep.

"You don't get it, I just had the weirdest dream!" She sat up in bed, a faint smile forming on her face. She wasn't sure whether to be freaked out or think it was funny. Kutner sighed, also sitting up a little.

"What was it about?" He asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Well there were these two girls, one of them was named Remy, but it wasn't me and the other one just went by Revengent. And they were hiding in the bushes outside some kind of production studio, and inside they were supposed to be filming a TV show about our life at Princeton Plainsboro!" Remy began, trying to recall the details while Kutner looked at her skeptically,

"Really?" he asked. She nodded,

"Yeah, and Chase and Cameron were there, but Remy was calling Chase Jesse for some reason. And then Foreman and me were there and they knocked us out because in their show the two of us are supposedly going out kind of. And Taub had superpowers! And then, umm…" She trailed off and Kutner rolled his eyes,

"You really need to cut down on the drinking before bed. Now come on, lets get some sleep." He lay down, gently bringing her with him so they were laying facing each other.

"They were waiting for you to come," Remy said sleepily, settling in against Kutner's chest, "but they called you Kal. I think that was supposed to be the name of the actor who played you in the show."

"Mmm? Who played you?" Kutner asked, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around Remy's waist as he listened to her babble on.

"I don't know," she yawned, "They called her Olivia. I don't know of any actresses named Olivia."

"So she wasn't real. This was a dream after all…" Kutner mumbled.

"Mmhhhmm" Remy gave in finally, As she began to drift off though, Kutner said her name,

"Remy?" he asked quietly. Her eyes fluttered open and she found him looking sleepily back at her.

"Yeah?"

"You would never choose Foreman over me…would you?"

She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips,

"Never."

He smiled, "'Night"

"'Night"

**A/N: YAY! LOL so I was going to have me or Revengent be dreaming it, but that would take away from all the Kudley fun :P Please review and I'll be posting lots more Kudley stories son because the end of tonight's episode was the most horrifying thing ever and it needs to never happen ever ever again.**

**-Remy**


End file.
